marriotfandomcom-20200213-history
Born This Way
Born This Way Born This Way '''is a song performed by Meso-Teens. The song is featured in, is focused on the Meso-Teen accepting their personal flaws. For the performance, the members of the New Directions are seen wearing shirts with text printed on them that state something about them which they have previously struggled with. Near the end of the song, Jenna and Andy join in wearing their own shirts, "The Voice" and "OCD." Portia did not participate in this performance, although she watches with David. Lyrics '''Ana: It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M Just put your paws up 'cause you were born this way, baby My mama told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir "There's nothing wrong with loving who you are" She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe" "So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, Listen to me when I say" Ana (with Meso-Teens): I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way ' ''Meso-Teens:' Oh there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way Oh there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way '''Ana:' Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen x3 Don't be! Miranda: Give yourself prudence And love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M (Ana: Hey hey hey) I love my life I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah (Ana: Love needs faith) chorus + post-chorus Melissa: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen You're black, white, beige, chola descent You're Lebanese, you're orient Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied, or teased Rejoice and love yourself today 'cause baby you were born this way No matter gay, straight, or bi, Lesbian, transgendered life, I'm on the right track baby, I was born to survive. No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made, I'm on the right track baby, I was born to be brave. chorus + post-chorus Meso-Teens: I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey! Ana: Same DNA, but born this way. Same DNA, but born this way. T-Shirts *Simon - Anger Issues *Jo - HDHD *Kitty - OCD *Melissa - Tomboy Mel *Zach - Can't Dance *Zoey - Abused *Joanna - Lesbian *Dean - HDHD *Tristan - Likes Boys *Jordan - Whore *Jackie and Leah - Followers *Blaine - Can't Dance either *Miranda - Big Attitude *Joey - Big lips *Hayley - OCD also *Cody - Stuttering *Ana - Lesbian *Portia - Instagating Bitch Video Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs